Casualty: Linda
by GarethJTuzzio
Summary: This story is dedicated to a friend of my for an apology I need to do


Authors's notes this will be dedicated to a friend of mine who I need to apologise to and that friend is Sarah Lily Dowsing I'm sorry this is for you and will be a character for you called Sarah so here it goes sorry if it's bad but I haven't planned any of this, it's coming off the top of my head

Chapter 1 Linda's Patient

It was a cold, chilly and droppy day in the city of Holby most people were all tucked up in their warm and cosy houses but as for Staff Nurse Linda Andrews she has to start her shift

Linda was getting ready for work putting a bit of make-up on whilst listening to the radio for the weather forecast

On the radio the weather forecaster announced the weather

"I'm sorry to announce listeners but if your going out and about today wrap up warm and take into consideration of your safety it has been announce that there will be heavy snow coming" the forecaster announced

"Oh bloody hell, heavy snow, I hope I can get into work" Linda muttered to herself

The forecaster spoke back which made Linda go into slight shock

"We're sorry but if your going into work today be extra careful" the forecaster said

"What the... I only muttered that to myself" Linda said in shock

Linda shook her head turned off the radio, picked up her coat and bag then left her house to start her journey to work

Meanwhile in the E.D Connie was just arriving herself, she left her car and walked inside

Charlie was standing at reception

"Arr Connie have you heard that there will be heavy snow coming today" Charlie asked

"Yes, yes I have Charlie so that counts out my heels so that's why I came prepared I came in flats today and I'm not liking it at all" Connie said

Connie walked away from reception to go into her office

After taking Linda half an hour walk for Linda she finally reached Holby City Hospital she sneezed as she was cold and looked up to the sky but little snow flakes started to fall on her

"Oh great it's starting" Linda said started to get annoyed

Linda walked through the entrance then all of a sudden it began to snow heavily

"Hmmm" sighed Linda as she walked to the staff room

After a few minutes Linda came out of the staff room and it wasn't long for her to get stuck in there was a young teen aged girl that came in to the hospital as Jez and Ian were wheeling her in

"I'll take this patient lads" Linda said

"Ok that's fine with us" both the paramedics agreed

"Cubical 3 please lads" Linda again said

As the paramedics wheeled the teen aged girl into the cubical the teenager appeared to be very scared and this didn't go un-noticed by the staff nurse

"Thanks lads" Linda announced

"Our pleasure" Jez said as both the paramedics left

"Hello darling I'm staff nurse Linda Andrews I'll be looking after you and you don't need to be scared" Linda also said

The teenager was still scared again this didn't go un-noticed by Linda

"Could I ask you a question my darling" Linda asked

No response

"You don't have to be scared darling, What's you your name sweetie" questioned Linda

Still no response

"Like I said sweetie you don't have to be scared, what's your name sweetie" Linda comforted the teenager

The teenager began to get more un-comfortable as she moved her hand a little purse she had in her possession dropped onto the floor

"Shell I pick it up for you sweetheart" Linda asked

The teenager nodded

Linda bent down to pick it up, as she picked up the little purse she saw a name on the front of it, Linda read out the name

"Sarah, is that your name sweetheart, is your name Sarah" Linda questioned

The teenager nodded

Linda smiled

"Aww that's a sweet name, now I need to exam you is that ok Sarah" Linda asked

Sarah nodded

"Thank you darling" Linda smiled as she began to carry out her examination of her patient

During the examination Linda could see the injures her patient sustained

The teenage flinched as she tried to hide her pain that she had in her arm

Linda could tell her patient was hiding something

"How did you manage to get these injures sweetie" questioned Linda

Sarah began to become a little un-comfortable

"Did you have a fall" Linda again questioned her patient

Sarah nodded

"Oh sweetheart it's not your fault if you fallen, everyone has a fall time to time, I'm sometimes very clumsy" Linda smiled

Sarah laughed as she started to become a little comfortable and started to trust Linda

"Hey cheeky is that a slight laugh I see there" Linda also laughed

As time went on Sarah became more trusting and comfortable around Linda but it was obvious to both of them that Sarah would need as x-ray on her arm she tried to hide

"I will need to take you for an x-ray on your arm, if you would like I will come with you but I would be able to come in the x-ray room with you" Linda expressed

Sarah felt more and more trusting and comfortable with Linda so she was happy that Linda will be with her

In the x-ray examining room Sarah was freaking out Linda tried to comfort the young teen

"Sarah, Sarah... Take a deep breathe sweetie I'm here" Linda tried to comfort her patient

Sarah was still freaking out so Linda began to sing to calm her down this did work Sarah began to calm

After the x-ray examiner finished Sarah was back with Linda in the cubicals strait away Linda knew she needed to get on with her shift but she didn't want to leave the teen on her own

Nearly an hour and 45 minutes came around and Sarah's x-ray results arrived the results looked good there was no break but sadly bruised

Sarah was now allowed to be discharged from Linda's care but just as the teen was about to leave the hospital in a taxi she gave Linda a massive hug

They hugged for a couple of minutes, they parted Sarah smiled at Linda, Linda smiled back as she felt warm all inside and very happy

The teen got into the taxi as the driver drove off Linda waved her off


End file.
